godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodzillaDestoroyah/Godzilla: Unleashed Stats are Terrible
Hi, Long time since a full length Blog post, but oh well! This was going to be something more smarter, but I'm not smart enough to make it happen! (Maybe next time) Godzilla: Unleashed is a really well made game with good game play and re-playablity, but the stat system that each character has really doesn't phase me (Nor anyone else), but going through them I can see that they really do suck. Take: Godzilla (2000) *Stats - Attack: 5/8 Defence: 4/8 Speed: 5/8 Weapon: 4/8 *Problem? - IT'S GODZILLA! The realistic stats should be: Everything (But speed): 8/8 Speed: 3/8 *My understanding?: It's Godzilla. He is probably the the character most people know so it does make sense that he should be a balanced character that everyone would use (Not me). Gigan (Final Wars) *Stats - Attack: 6 Defence: 4 Speed: 7 Weapon: 3 *Problem?: Gigan should have more defence than 4. I mean really? But another thing is his weapon is 3, 3! What the hell?! Doesn't make too much sense. *My understanding?: Gigan probably suffers from Godzilla's problem that he is balance, kinda. When you go to the alien faction with no previous knowledge of Godzilla, you 1 of 5 options: A bug, A Butt ugly three fingered WTF, A three headed dragon, a robot dinosaur or A CYBORG WITH A BUZZSAW FOR A CHEST! Well, that was always my thought process anyway. Destoroyah (The OPness) *Stats - Attack: 6 Defence: 5 Speed: 2 Weapon: 8 *Problem: I really can't believe I am going to type this, but Destoroyah is, for a starter, a popular choice and all round cool character, he is way, WAY too overpowered. His OPness (Say that out loud) is over the top, and it makes the game really simple to play. *My understanding?: I have no idea if Destoroyah was a mishap or a mistake, but he is too good. I feel like he is bugged with his beam katana (Because the previous game made it use energy, whilst this game doesn't) and his Oxygen Destroyer, while it may be intentional, is cheap (Though it takes 4 energy). MechaGodzilla 2 *Stats - Attack: 4 Defence: 7 Speed: 4 Weapon: 7 *Problem?: MechaGodzilla 2 is the strongest MechaGodzilla, better than Kiryu and MG1. So how can Kiryu have more attack (though only by 1), MG1 have more defence (Again by 1) and have the same Weapon as MG1? MG2 Killed Godzilla, and Rodan (Though Rodan made Godzilla come back to life, but still), so I think from a movie retrospective he should have more defence and more attack. *My Understanding?: What I just said would make MG2 way too powerful,and I guess if you know nothing then having #2 kinda better than #1 and worse than #3 (Though it isn't, really) makes sense. But thats not how it worked, and it shouldn't be (My view). So the stats are stupid, and even though I picked four, There are others like this (M.O.G.U.E.R.A's Speed stat is 8, which is WAY to fast for him, because when he enters a laser lock/battle he can't stop!) But hey, What the F*#% do I know? THIS IS A GODZILLADEST... eh (If this Blog makes it sound like I hate this game, I don't. I am just saying that the stat system is a bit off) Category:Blog posts